


always and forever

by anothermikaelson



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, I actually don't know what this is, ellie and nick as nathan and haley but not really, honestly what is this-, i just had a random lapse of stupidity, one tree hill au not really, seriously help idk what got into me, way canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermikaelson/pseuds/anothermikaelson
Summary: when ellie joins ncis, everyone takes notice of her wedding band, but she keeps quiet about it.until her husband nick joins the team, and they're kind of forced to spill everything.--aka ellie and nick are nathan and haley but like without the crazy storylinesdont even ask i dont know where i was going with this but hey i tried
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	always and forever

**Author's Note:**

> note: the dialogue is not at all what they said at all, i was just too lazy to rewatch old episodes lmao

Ellie leaves the NSA to join the NCIS Major Case Response Team when she's 28. 

Her coworkers, Tony, and McGee, notice her wedding band almost immediately. "You're married, Bishop?" Tony asks, half-astonished, half-in disbelief, on her first day. He and McGee hit it off with her pretty fast, but her very complicated but very committed relationship status is definitely something she wants to keep on the down-low. After all, she's the new girl who's already turning heads.

"Uhh, it's complicated." Ellie looks back down at her computer. "How about you two?" 

"Nope," they both say, almost in sync. Ellie notices the way Tony's eyes appear far away when he says it. She doesn't press it, though. 

Nodding, Ellie turns back to her computer. "Oh. Okay." 

**

They don't discuss it for another two weeks, until Gibbs brings up Shannon, his first wife. At the talk of marriage, two heads turn in Ellie's direction, and she groans. "We're not talking about this, guys." 

"Come on, Bishop! You can trust us," Tony says, putting his elbow on McGee's shoulder, before the latter picks up his arm and puts it back down. "Right, probie?" 

McGee turns to Ellie. "Yeah, we'll keep a secret." 

Ellie shakes her head. "I'd prefer keeping my private information private, thanks." She picks up her things before smiling at her coworkers. "I'm going now. Goodnight!" 

**

About four months later, Ellie walks into the office, half-asleep, and on her third cup of coffee. 

"Woah, Bishop. You good?" McGee asks, watching as she slumps at her desk. "You look like you barely slept." 

"I didn't." Ellie yawns, and puts her head on her desk. "I stayed up so late last night, you won't even believe me." 

Tony looks up from his desk. "What happened?" 

"Not important," Ellie says, logging onto her computer. 

Tony and McGee share a worried look. "Don't tell me you have kids, Bishop," Tony says. 

"Guys, I'm not sharing anything about my personal life until I feel comfortable, okay?" Ellie practically snaps at them. 

"Okay," McGee says, holding his hands up in surrender. 

**

Three months later, Ellie finds herself listening in on a conversation between Tony, McGee, and Gibbs. Then again it's not really her fault, since they're loud talkers, and they're by the stairwell, where Ellie can hear them perfectly through the acoustics of the skylight. 

"Boss, do you know anything about Bishop's personal life?" McGee asks. 

"No, I don't. And even if I did, I wouldn't share her personal information with you two." 

Tony sighs. "It's just...she has a wedding band but doesn't tell us if she's married or not, and she shows up to work sometimes way high on caffeine. We're just a bit worried about her. She doesn't talk about her home life, and doesn't discuss anything other than work or her social life with us." 

"She wants her privacy," Gibbs says, shrugging it off. "Besides, you don't tell her everything, either. Get back to work." 

Ellie softens at the way her coworkers care about her, and regrets not saying anything. 

It doesn't mean she'll change her mind, though. 

**

A while after Tony leaves to take care of his daughter, Ellie and Gibbs are sent to find Nick Torres, aka Ellie's husband. 

Ellie pretends she doesn't know him all day, until they finally go back home, and she captures Nick in a tight hug. "Oh my God, you're home." 

Nick hugs her back tightly. "I'm not leaving this time, Ellie." 

For the first time in eight years, Ellie's relaxed. Sure, he's been here every once in a while to stop by, but he's never been _home_. Once Nick sees their kids in person for the first time in years, Ellie knows he's telling the truth. He's not leaving this time. 

**

Tony and his daughter, Tali, come to visit two years later, on Bring Your Child to Work Day, a day Vance decided to have just this year, to let the atmosphere feel less work-like. McGee brings the twins, Johnny and Morgan, who've just turned two. 

But that's not what catches everyone's attention. 

After a long time, Ellie decides it's time to come clean about her marital status, and her family life. 

She and Nick walk into work first, sitting separately, as usual. Two hours later, at eleven o'clock exactly, the elevator doors open, revealing a teenager and a younger girl, who head in straight into Ellie and Nick's arms. 

Everyone's jaws pretty much drop open. "What-" Tony begins. 

Vance and Jack head down at the silence, and Kasie and Jimmy report there instantly, with Victoria holding Jimmy's hand tightly. 

"Okay, so we should come clean now. Nick and I are married." Ellie smiles widely, holding on to her kids tightly. 

"How long have you guys been married?" McGee asks, as Jimmy begins stuttering in shock. 

Ellie looks to Nick, and back at her coworkers. "We've been married since we were sixteen." 

At that, even Gibbs looks up. 

"When Nick emancipated, we got married. I got pregnant in senior year, and we had Cody." Ellie gestures to their fifteen year-old son. 

"She went into labor during her valedictorian speech," Nick says, with Ellie rolling her eyes. 

"Anyway, we moved here after graduation, with my parents helping us out a bit. Nick worked as a cop for about five years until he went undercover, so it was just me and Cody. He stopped by to visit us once or twice a year, and we had Ariana eight years later. We didn't say anything because, well, rule 12, and also because we've faced enough judgment for getting married so young, and having a kid before graduating. Well, technically, we had a kid on graduation, but that's irrelevant." 

There's a full twenty seconds of silence before Tony looks at McGee. "Told you she had kids. Why else would she come to work half-dead?" 

"Tony!" Ellie says, laughing. 

"So technically, probie, you owe me $20." 

"You bet on my personal life?" 

Tony smiles. "We all did, Bishop. And I won. So Gibbs, gotta pay up." 

Ellie and Nick watch in shock as Gibbs hands over a $50 bill to Tony, who pockets it happily. "So what else do we have to know?" 

"We're happy. That's all you need to know." Ellie smiles up at Nick, who smiles back. "That's it." 

**Author's Note:**

> i actually don't know what this is-


End file.
